Bill Gates
) Seattle, Washington |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates |vs = Steve Jobs HAL 9000 |releasedate = June 14, 2012 |votecount = 46% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Computer Command Prompt The Get a Mac commercial The Macworld Expo Bill Gates' mansion}} Bill Gates battled Steve Jobs in Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. After Jobs died mid-battle, HAL 9000 came in to challenge him as a third-party rapper. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper William Henry "Bill" Gates III was born on October 28th, 1955, in Seattle, Washington. He is an American business magnate, computer programmer, and philanthropist. In 1975, Gates and his friend, the late Paul Allen, created Microsoft, the world's largest personal computer software company; products ranging from computer software and accessories to video game consoles. Gates is one of the richest people in the world; ranked as the wealthiest American, as well as the wealthiest man on Earth until 2017, when he was pushed behind Amazon.com CEO Jeff Bezos. With his fortune, Gates has been considered one to change the world, donating billions of dollars to charity. Gates was CEO of Microsoft from its founding in 1975 to 2000, and served as Chairman of the Board of Directors through February 2014. He has since scaled back to an advisory role under current CEO Satya Nadella and Chairman John W. Thompson. ERBoH Bio As always, I'm feeling charitable so allow me to give you some of my time. I'm Bill Gates – America's richest, most handsomest man who's super good at computer programming. I was born in 1955 and started programming in high school. I was amazing at it. Seriously, the best. My friends and I would exploit bugs in order to get free computer time. I got into Harvard, obviously, and spent all my time programming until I left to form Microsoft with my high school friend Paul Allen. I created the MS-DOS operating system which eventually led to Microsoft Windows. You know what? I don't care if Windows has a reputation for being "boring" or "buggy" or "the operating system equivalent of a person with no imagination" – it's the most popular operating system in the world and made me a centibillionaire! But with great richness, comes great responsibility (taxes). Along with my beautiful wife Melinda, I've donated over $28 billion to charity! Windows. X-box. $28 billion. The Zune. Yeah, I think I've helped make the world a better place. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You blow, Jobs! You arrogant prick, With your second-hand jeans and your turtleneck! I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head, With your own little spinning beach ball of death! Hippie, you got given up at birth! I give away your net worth to AIDS research! Combine all your little toys, and I still crush that! iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack! 'Verse 2:' Well, Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do! Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you, too? 'Verse 3:' I tripled the profits on a PC! 'Verse 4:' And people with jobs use PC! 'Verse 5:' Nope, FruityLoops, PC! 'Verse 6:' Well, you can still afford a doctor if you bought a PC! 'Verse 7:' Fine! You wanna be like that? Die then! The whole world loved you, but you were my friend! I'm alone now with nothing but power and time, And no one on earth who can challenge my mind! I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is my design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no one to stop me! The world is mine! Scrapped lyrics iPod, iPad, iTunes, iSmack! ---- Well, you take all the credit for work that other people do. Did your fat prince Steve Wozniak write these rap for you, too? ---- I tripled the profit when I put it on PC! ---- Think different; FruityLoops, that's PC! ---- You can still afford a doctor on PC! ---- Fine, you wanna be that way? Then die then! ---- And I'm alone, nothing but power, time! ---- I'm a god, so piss off! Trivia *Gates is the only rapper to be introduced by the announcer in the battle, due to Steve Jobs interrupting the announcer before he could say his name and HAL 9000 coming near the end of the battle as a third-party. *He and Jobs currently have the most verses out of any rapper, at seven. **However, if you count both adaptions of James Bond as one character, who had nine verses, Gates and Jobs would have the second most. **They also have the shortest single verses, at one line. Gallery EpicLLOYD as Bill Gates Live.png|EpicLLOYD dressed as Gates for a live performance Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:EpicLLOYD